Talk Dirty
"Talk Dirty" is a song released by American singer Jason Derulo in 2014 from his third studio album Tattoos, with 2 Chainz on accompanying vocals. Lyrics Jason Jason Derulo Get jazzy on it I'm that flight that you get on, international First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable 'Cause I know what the girl them need, New York to Haiti I got lipstick stamps on my passport, You make it hard to leave Been around the world, don't speak their language But your booty don't need explaining All I really need to understand is When you—you talk dirty to me Talk dirty to me Talk dirty to me Talk dirty to me Get jazzy on it You know the words to my songs No habla inglés Our conversations ain't long But you know what is I know what the girl them want, London to Taiwan I got lipstick stamps on my passport I think I need a new one Been around the world, don't speak their language But your booty don't need explaining All I really need to understand is When you—you talk dirty to me Talk dirty to me Talk dirty to me Talk dirty to me Uno, met your friend in Rio Dos, she was all on me-oh Tres, we can ménage à three-o Quatro, ooh (2 Chainz!) Dos Cadenas, close to genius Sold out arenas, you can suck my penis Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck Chest to chest, tongue on neck International oral sex Every picture I take, I pose a threat Bought a jet, what do you expect? Her pussy's so good I bought her a pet Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty" Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty" Been around the world, don't speak their language But your booty don't need explaining All I really need to understand is When you—you talk dirty to me Talk dirty to me (you you you) Talk dirty to me (yeah yeah) Talk dirty to me (talk to me) Talk dirty to me (oh yeah) Get jazzy on it What? I don't understand! Why it sucks #The song is overly sexual. #The saxophone in the chorus is really annoying. In addition this is one of the songs that are part of the terrible trend to have an annoying saxophone as the lead (ex. Thrift Shop, Worth It) #The lyrics are really stupid "Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"". ##In the song's bridge, when Derulo is talking about meeting a girl's friend in Rio de Janeiro, he uses the Spanish words for numbers from one through four, even though in Rio de Janeiro or Brazil in general, the language is Portuguese, not Spanish. ##In one lyric, he mentions going to Haiti, one of the most corrupt, poor, polluted and crime infested countries in the Western Hemisphere, just to score with chicks. One of the main reasons why Derulo mentioned Haiti is probably because he, himself, is of Haitian descent. #2 Chainz has the worst verse of his career on this song. #The song objectifies women in the worst ways possible, almost as bad as these songs. #There is also a rock remix with Bret Michaels of the Beatles. #The title doesn't make sense since he's talking about women that speak different languages, yet he tells them to "talk dirty" to them... in English! Music Video Jason Derulo - "Talk Dirty" feat. 2 Chainz (Official HD Music Video) Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Jason Derulo Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:2 Chainz Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:Booty Anthems Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Racist Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Dance Central songs